The Story of Sky (A Team Crafted Fanfiction)
by That-one-mchick
Summary: Sky must go on a long journey to save all of Minecraftia from evil forces. What happens if he makes friends on the way? Will he be able to succeed, or die trying? what happens when Sky finds someone he'd thought he would never see again? find out all of this and more in "The Story of Sky" (suck at summaries and this is my first fanfic so helpful criticism is wanted and needed!)
1. Chapter 1

The Story of Sky: (a Team Crafted Fanfiction )  
Chapter 1: the story of sky and the amulets  
(no one's POV:)  
Little Adam and Jade were in bed when their mother came in to say good night, "what story do you two want to hear tonight?" she asked the two young children, "I wanna here the one about Sky and the amulets!" little Adam said, "ya I wanna here that one too!" Jade said, Adam grinned at his little sister. At the time, Adam was nine years old and his sister, Jade, was eight years old. Jade had yellow, blonde, wavy hair, like the color of budder, with dark blonde natural highlights and she had amber eyes with little specks of orange and red, she looked exactly like a younger version of their mother, only their mother didn't have red and orange specks in her eyes. Jade also had a budder amulet with an orange-red portal center. He, on the other hand, had dark brown curly hair and chocolate brown eyes with specks of budder in them, sort of like his father before he died to a creeper incident seven years ago. Adam also had an amulet like Jade's only his had a purple portal center. They always loved their mother more than anything, since they were all they got, considering they weren't the wealthiest family and their father died when Adam was only two. Their mother sighed, "Again? I told you that story last night," she said, "yes yes yes! It's my favorite," Adam said while jumping on the bed, Jade giggled. "Ok fine sit down and I'll start the story," their mother said, Adam immediately sat down so his mother could start. "Once Upon a Time there was a brave prince named Sky, he was the ruler of Budder kingdom, one day while Sky was in the courtyard with his friends, the squid army attacked the kingdom, Sky and his army were ready though and they grabbed their Budder and diamond swords and fought among the squids. After two weeks of madness Sky and his army defeated all the squids, restoring peace among his kingdom, and the squids were never seen around the kingdom again, or so they thought. But one day, when Sky was hunting, he saw a beautiful girl, suddenly, the girl saw him and froze and then ran off into the trees. 'Wait!' he yelled, and he ran after her, when the girl try to run she tripped over a branch and fell, right then sky appeared from behind some trees and helped her up, 'are you ok miss?' he asked, she looked up and their eyes met 'y-yes,' she said as they stared into each other's eyes, they knew at that moment that it was love at first sight. About one year later the couple was married, since they were royal, Notch gave them two matching budder amulets for a wedding gift, the amulets were made of Budder and each had a different center, one had a purple portal-like center, like a nether portal, this One belonged to Sky." "Like mine!" Adam blurted out, "Yes like yours Adam, now where was I? Oh right, anyways, the other amulet had a red-orange portal center, like yours Jade, anyway this one belonged to his wife. These amulets had special powers which allowed them to locate each other and allowed the owner to have special powers, no one really knew what the powers were since the prince and princess never used them. After the wedding the newlywed went on a Honeymoon in the mountains and was gone for a month. During this time the squids had become smarter and planned to attack while the couple was gone. The squids took out most of the Budder army while they were asleep rest ran away knowing that if they didn't they would be killed by the large amount of squids. When the couple came home from their honeymoon, they saw that their beloved home had been burnt down and that all of their people had either died or ran away for safety. They were overcome with sorrow and anger as they mourned for their lost loved-ones. Sky knew that this was because the squids were after them, and wanted to seek vengeance from those many years ago. They had to go into hiding to stay safe. After awhile they had hid in a small village, but they knew that they would be recognized because of their amulets. So they gave them to one of their last living relatives on Sky's side of the family, one of his cousins, this man was your great, great-grandfather. Anyways the man hid the amulets, but before he died, he gave them to his son, they say that the amulets were then passed from generation to generation. Sky and his wife on the other hand went to live in a far away land where squids couldn't get them. There they lived out the rest of their lives happily ever after. The End." their mother ended. She looks at her two kids who were fast asleep. She smiled and a tear fell from the corner of her eye, for she knew that something bad was about to happen, and she would not get to see her children for much longer. She had taught them all she knew on how to survive, and when the time comes, she hoped they would choose what was right instead of what was wrong.

**(AUTHOR'S NOTE):**  
**Well here is my first chapter of my first ever fan fiction! I sure hope that you all liked it. Remember, helpful criticism is wanted and needed! And if you like the story, don't forget to tap that favorite or follow button with your left pinky toe! (IDK I had to come up with something original so if you think I should come up with something else, let me know! Feel free to PM me or leave it in the review section!) See ya later my Budder Buddies! SKY ARMY UNITED! (I might change this too)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter2: saying goodbye... Forever **

**(Adam's POV:) **  
**(Two days later) **

I was in my room playing with my favorite toy, a plastic Budder sword. I always loved Budder, it was my second most prized possession, and my first was my amulet. I loved my amulet more than anything. Whenever I was down or lonely my amulet was what made me happy. I loved to pretend that I was Sky and that I was fighting off the squid army with my plastic Budder sword that I got for my birthday last year.  
I had just killed an imaginary squid hybrid when I heard people screaming outside. I ran and looked out my window to see half the village on fire and people running and screaming trying to flee from the figures behind them. I couldn't tell what, or who, was behind them because of the smoke from the burning buildings. I was just about to see the figure when my mother burst into my room.

**(Mother's POV:)**

I was in the kitchen with my daughter, Jade. We were making steak and potatoes for dinner that night. "Sweetie, can you please go get me three potatoes from the chest?" I asked her, "ok mommy!" she replied and skipped to the chests. I smiled at her, just then out of nowhere I heard screams coming from outside. I immediately ran to the window to see what was going on. What I saw was absolutely horrid, I saw that half of the village was up in flames and people were fleeing for their lives. I looked to see what they were running from. Out of the smoke I made out a figure, "oh my notch." I said as I watched out the window in pure terror. The figure I had seen, had eight limbs total, which meant one thing and one thing only. "Squids," I said in disbelief, "mommy, whatcha looking at?" Jade asked, I forgot she was even there. I lost my train of thought and immediately stepped into action. "Sweetie, I need you to go get your survival kits, and hurry." I said in a stern tone. She must have known how serious I was because she then nodded and ran for the kits. For an eight year old, she was pretty smart.

I ran to Adam's room and found him staring out his window. "Adam, I need you to please get your things ready right now and hurry!" I told him, "mom, what's going on?" he asked, "you'll find out later but right now we need to get out of here." I said frantically. I could tell he was scared but he did it anyways. Jade came running into the room with the kits. She gave Adam his and then stood beside me. I could see the scared looks on their faces. I knew that the next thing I had to do was going to be tough for us all. "Kids, I love you both more than you could ever imagine, I want you to know this. Remember the stories I told you, the lessons you both learned, and that it's important to do what's right, no matter how hard the sacrifices are." I said choking back tears. "Mommy..." Adam started; I could tell he was trying not to cry. "Do you both remember what I taught you on how to survive?" I asked. they both sadly nodded their little heads. "Good". I said. my voice was now cracking badly. They now fully understood what was about to happen next. "Mommy I love you more than anything, please don't leave us!" Jade sobbed, "Jade, remember sweetie that I will never truly leave you two, remember that I will always be with you in spirit." she then ran up and hugged me while she cried. I looked up at Adam, who was trying to be brave, but I could see a few tears running Dow his face, I placed my hands on his shoulders. "Adam, I need you to be a big boy now, take care of your sister for me, I need you to remember that squids will always be evil, no matter what, I also need you to remember that your amulets will protect the two of you. You may not know this but you are a part of something much bigger than us. As you two get older you will inherit powers, but only when you reach your true potential will you discover your true power, and never take off your amulets. Adam, do you remember the story of Sky?" he nodded his head, "good, Adam I need you to be as brave as Sky, when you're not sure, ask yourself, what would Sky would do?" I said, I then pulled them into a hug. We sat there for about half a minute before I heard banging on the front door. "Ok I need for the two of you to be brave for now on ok?" I spoke, "ok mommy" they both said sadly, I smiled a sad smile, "great ok follow me and quickly" I said, we rushed into the other room while the banging on the door got louder. I lead them to a secret door that lead them to a underground tunnel, "go through here and follow the cave, it should lead you into the city or far enough from here anyways, find a place to live, live your life to the fullest, I am, and always will be, proud of you two." I said, the door was now splintering, "and remember, never look back." I ended, I then shut the secret door as the front door broke down.

**(Adam's POV :)**  
I opened the door a tiny bit to see what had happened (you know how curious little kids get) I saw the door break down and inside came two squid hybrids and one very large squid. The large one was different from any other squid, he wore a Budder crown on its head with navy blue and black jewels incrusted in the crown, and behind him he had a black cape with a crossed out Budder ingot imprinted on the back. He waved a tentacle at mom and the hybrids grabbed her by the arms and neck with their tentacles which shortened her breath. She desperately tried to break free but their grip just tightened, choking mom slightly. "don't even try escaping, I could just kill you now you know, but then how would I know where the amulets were hidden?" he said, "if you slimy worm ridden pieces of filth think I'm going to tell you where they are think again!" she spat. "Tell me where they are now! Or I'll have you put to death in a slow, and very painful, matter." he said impatiently, "you really want to know where they are?" mom said, "well DUH! Isn't that the reason why I'm here?" he said while rolling his eyes. "They're far from your reach, that's where they are!" she said, the big squid was now getting angry. "Do you know who I am? I'm king Derpollis king of the squids, and you have NO right to talk to me like that!" he snapped at her, mom rolled her eyes, "what's so royal about a slimy piece of blue garbage?" She replied with a smirk, king Derpollis snapped his fingers and the guards started to choke her even more. He slowly walked towards her until he was right in her face. "Do I have to ask you again? Or should I go and ask your children? What were their names? Adam and Jade correct?" he said with a smirk on his face, I went pale at the sound of my name, and so did mom, who wasn't saying anything now. "Oh what's wrong now? You didn't think I knew about your two children did I? In fact I just now realized I haven't seen either one of the little pests around so far, where are they?" he asked her now grinning. Mom stayed silent, "in fact, why don't we look for them now?" he said, I then shut the cracked door and Jade and I started to run.

**(Mother's POV :)**  
"In fact, why don't we look for them now?" he said while grinning, whatever color I had left in my face drained. Just then two normal squids, who were I guess behind him for awhile now, left to check the house. 'What if they find the secret door?' I thought, 'oh notch please don't let them!'  
After about five minutes of checking the rooms (since it's a small house) they came back. "We didn't find anything king Derpollis sir." one of them spoke. I sighed in relief 'thank you notch' I mentally said. "Fine then, since your obviously not going to cooperate with us, you are useless to me. Guards you know what to do, oh and make sure it's super painful too." he said grinning at the last part. The guards grinned at me evilly, they then began to kick and punch me, it hurt so badly but I held Back my Screams, but it was when they took Out a knife which they began to slowly push into my chest was when I started to scream, it was even worse because they put some kind of poison on the blade before they stabbed me. The deeper it went into my chest, the more I screamed, it got worse and worse until my vision turned blurry and I started to see red, then it all faded black, like I was in a dark tunnel, but the good thing was that I felt no more pain. I began to see a speck of light, the more I walked the closer it got. I began to run towards it until I entered the light. And then I slipped away.

**(Adam's POV :)**  
We both started running, and when I stopped and looked back, I heard the scream of our mother then pure silence. Then I heard someone speaking outside "she's dead, now what your majesty?" "Search for the two brats, I want them found, alive, they're the only ones who know where the amulets are. When they are found bring them to me, now go." the king said, I started to run again, I could feel the tears running down my face as I ran knowing I would never see my mother again, knowing I was never going to have a normal life for now on and that I had to grow up and take care of the two of us all on my own. We kept running until we reached the end of the tunnel.

**(AUTHOR'S NOTE :)**  
**Whoo! Second chapter already! And it's a sad one too :( Stayed up till 3am to right this, and I had to wake up at 7am. But who cares? SLEEP IS FOR THE WEAK! Anyways thanks for reading if you like the story tap that follow or favorite button with your left pinky toe (I still haven't came up with a new one so if you think I should keep it or get a new one just give me a holler!) and remember that helpful criticism is wanted and needed! So long Budder Buddies! (I think I'll keep this one what do you guys think?)**


	3. -Update-

**Hey guys!**

**im super sorry i haven't updated yet this week, i have a little bit of writer's block. on a side note, (this really doesnt have to do with anything btw)yesterday i had a basketball game, of course with my luck i fell down in the first quarter and twisted my ankle (which hurts bad enough by itself) and the girl guarding me (which just happened to be the biggest girl on their team) tripped and landed on top of my twisted foot. but i ignored the pain and continued to play. we ended up winning but right now my foot feels broken. Im really trying to finish up the next chapter guys, im spending all my free time on it. i'll try my best to upload it ASAP. please forgive me!**

** Anyways thanks for reading if you like the story tap that follow or favorite button with your left pinky toe! and remember that helpful criticism is wanted and needed! So long Budder Buddies!**


	4. Chapter 3

**The Story of Sky: (a Team Crafted Fanfic) **

**Chapter3: all alone**

**(No one's POV :)**  
**(ten years later) **

**(AN: btw Adam is now 19 and Jade is 18)**

Adam was outside chopping down trees since he was running low on wood. It was a hot day today; He was drenched in sweat from cutting down trees. He reached for the back of his neck to wipe it off when he suddenly felt a chain. He looked down to see that it was his amulet. The only thing left of his past, well, besides memories. Adam held the amulet in front of his face and studied it. It was finely crafted out of budder with beautiful and unique designs of swirls and patterns; in the center of the amulet was a purple amethyst with swirls on the inside. Adam had a pained expression on his face as he held the amulet tightly in his hand, remembering that day.  
It had been ten years since Adam's life all went downhill.

**(Adam's POV:)**

After Jade and I had gotten out of the cave we were outside of Craft City, one of the biggest cities in Minecraftia. We had built a small house outside of the city lucky  
for us the area had a lot of resources. We had one problem though; we were too young to work so we had no way of buying clothes, medicine, and other essential needs. So we did the only thing that we could do, steal. The main thing we stole were wallets because it was easy with the two of us, plus, we we're smaller back then which meant we could lose someone in a crowd easier if they caught us. But when I was 15, and Jade was 14, we had more trouble getting money. Since we didn't have any education after we escaped the village, we had to steal text books and stuff. But we didn't get most of the stuff in the books because no one was around to explain it all. So no one would really hire us.  
As the years went by the harder it was to steal. I, myself have been caught at the least more than twenty times in the last 6 years, this was because I was sort of big and was kind of clumsy. Jade, on the other hand, was swift and secretive; she could bump into someone, apologize, and then walk away without them realizing she had taken their wallet, and even sometimes, their watch. And when they did realize, it was already too late, she would disappear like she never was never even there. Jade and I hated stealing, but we had to earn money somehow.

_(flashback ends)_

Adam shook his head to clear His thoughts. He promised himself he wouldn't think of her anymore. It's been three years since his sister had left him.

_(Flashback)_

Adam had just gotten back to house after just coming back from his monthly theft, this week he had gotten $974 from a total of 7 wallets. Adam walked into the living room to see none other than his sister, Jade, she was busy packing stuff into a suitcase that she had gotten from who knows where. "Jade, where are you going?" Adam asked while looking kind of worried. He knew something was up. Jade continued to pack while she spoke "Adam I'm sorry, I can't do this anymore. I'm leaving this place; I want a better life then just stealing from people to survive. There's nothing you can do, I've already made up my mind." she replied, her voice sounded stern "Jade you can't leave me! Mom told me to-" mom told us to do a lot of things remember? I actually remember most of them too, but I don't remember mom telling us to steal from people for over 7 years and doing nothing good in our lives, do you?!" she snapped at me. "Jade please, your all I got," I spoke quietly, she sighed, "Adam, look, I-I just need some time to clear my head, a lot of time to be honest. I want to find out what I'm actually capable of doing so that I won't accidentally hurt anyone. Don't you remember what happened the other day?" she said. I nodded as I thought about that night.

_(Flashback :)_  
_(Ya, that's right a flashback inside of a flashback! Yo dog, so I heard you liked flashbacks!)_

Jade and I were outside fighting off hordes of mobs. Because of the dramatic incline of mobs spawning this past month we had more of a fight than usual. We were surrounded by mobs when I saw Jade's sword shatter in her hands. She looked up in fright at me as the mobs closed in on her, I looked at her, with a horrified expression on my face, when the mobs where about to get her amulet started to glow. Everything stopped moving and looked at her. The Red-orange center of the Amulet was so bright that Adam had to shade his eyes so he could see what was even going on. when the light had faded a little Jade's eyes were glowing like red amber and she was levitating. But this wasn't even the strangest part. Besides the fact that her eyes different and she was levitating, there were two balls of fire engulfing her hands. I looked at her in shock, but she didn't notice. She then shot them at the mobs. Within less than two minutes, the only thing left of the hordes of zombies, skeletons, creepers, and spiders were a few items that they sometimes drop. I stood there gawking, trying to process if what I had just seen was real or not. Jade slowly descended back down to the ground, the flames of the fire still licked the tips of her fingers. Her amulet and eyes went back to normal as her feet touched the ground. She looked over at me and her eyes began to roll to the back of her head. Jade had fainted.

_(flashback ends) _  
_(still in the first flashback though!)_

"Adam, Adam! ADAM!" she yelled as she waved her hands in front of my face, "huh, what?" I said as I came back to reality, "finally, you've been staring off into space for about 5 minutes now!" Jade stated. I saw her suitcase in her hand and remembered what she was trying to do. "Jade, if you're going to leave, at least tell me where you're going, or better yet, let me go with you!" I pleaded. But she shook her head, "Adam, you and I both know that this is for the best, Remember what mom said about our amulets?" she said. I nodded "ya, she said that our amulets would give us powers as we got older," I said as I remembered my mother. Jade actually looked identical to my mom before she had died, Jade had long, flowing, blonde hair with natural dirty blonde highlights (yellow blonde, not white blonde btw) she was kind of tall too with a slender figure. The main thing you see the first time you meet her though are her eyes, they were quite fascinating, they would change color from a blue-grey/-green, to a orange -yellow/- red, a brown-chocolate/hazel. Basically, to any color she wanted. But you could always tell that it was her because she had Budder specks in her eyes just like mine. "well I think that's what's happening. I think that this is for our own good," she said, I sighed; there was just no stopping her. Notch why is she like this! I pulled her into a hug, "Jade, will I ever see you again?" I asked, she smiled "of course Adam, sometime in the future I'm pretty sure will stumble across each other, but until then, please try not to get into too much trouble," she said. I smirked, "me? Trouble? Never" I joked, she laughed. "Just promise me one thing," I said, "what?" "please come back in one piece." I replied, she smirked "Don't worry Adam I'm 15 I can take care of myself" she stated. We said our final goodbyes and I watched her walk out the door.

_(Flashback ends)_

Adam didn't even know if she was even alive, for all he knew, the squids could've gotten her. He shuddered, thinking of what would have happened if that was true. He loved his little sis (AN: brotherly love of course) he didn't want anything bad ever happening to her. Adam looked at his clock, it was only 11:00 in the morning, and he had finished early. "Maybe a trip into the city would make me forget." He muttered to himself. Adam got ready and headed off to the city to clear his mind.

**AN: wow, you guys don't know how sorry I am, it's been almost a MONTH since I uploaded a chapter. Words can't describe how sorry I am. But I had my reasons; I'm having some issues with family right now and some other stuff with school and crap like that. Plus, my chapters were on my iPod and it broke. I also couldn't remember where I had left off at. I had finally gotten it fixed though! But on the bright side my foot healed! (just wanted to throw that in there…) also there is some good news that you guys might like! Since I'm out of school for TWO WEEKS! (whoo!) I'll be uploading several chapters for the next two weeks. I hope you guys can forgive me! I had typed this chapter quickly so there may be some things that need corrected, so helpful criticism is definitely wanted and needed for this chapter! And remember, if you like the story and you're new to reading it remember to tap that follow/favorite button with your left pinky toe! See ya later Budder Buddies! **


	5. I'm Sorry

**Hey budder buddies! i'm afraid that I have some bad news...**

**I'm afraid that the story is discontinued for awhile, i have too much on my hands right now.. I know, I know, I promised i was going to upload several chapters in the last two weeks but one thing lead to another and it was just impossible for me to get done any writing. I'm sorta going through some things right now that I'm trying to work out, i hope you all understand my reasoning.**

**I'm still deciding if I'm ever going to continue this fan fiction or create a new one later on. i have decided that if I write a new story then i will complete it first, that or get close to finishing it before i ever publish it. that way i don't have to worry about it and you guys don't have to wait forever.**

**Once again I am truly sorry for those who enjoyed this story and i hope that you all forgive me.**

**So long Budder Buddies,**

**Sincerely,**

_**That-one-mchick**_


End file.
